The lost tales of drako&Nyilock
by Nylock44
Summary: this story has lemons so if you don't like stay away ok this story follows the handsome Nyilock an eevee and Drako the tewtwig on there adventurers in the pokemon as pokemon they get into some funny and serious situations so please say if you enjoy u
1. Chapter 1

The lost tales of Draco & Nylock

DISCLAIMER I do not own pokemon or any of the pokemon monsters tho I wish I did

Our story begins on June 18 2015 at 8:18pm two kids named Drako and Nylock were on a plane heading to their next com-icon convention.

(Nylock) "ugh I'm soooooo bored"

(Drako) "well I have my 3ds wanna play it?"

(Nylock) "what game?"

(Drako) "pokemon"

(Nylock)give it!he says putting his right hand in front of Drakos face

(Drako) "OK i will give me a sec" Drako unzips his bag and hands his 3ds to Nylock

Nylock turns on the 3ds and opens the game pokemon y once the game starts up time freezes and suddenly the 3ds screen starts to glow violently Nylock nudges Drako wondering if this is normal after Drako sees the 3ds acting up he grabs it and at that moment the glowing brightens and they get sucked in.

(Nylock) Nylock opens his eyes and rubs them "hey dude what the fuck happened?" he turns and looks at the figure that is beside him

(Drako) Drako slowly gets up and he opens his eyes to see a cute fuzzy creature beside him " dude I do~ who the heck are you?"

(Nylock) "i could say the same to you you weird turtle fucker"

(Drako)'' Wait a second I Know that voice Nylock is that you?

(Nylock ) "yeah I'm me. But who the hell are you!?"

(Drako)'' Nylock its me Drako your best friend!?"

(Nylock) "Morgan Freeman?"

(Drako)'' I'm getting mad stop screwing around!'' Drako bops Nylock on the head

(Nylock) "owww what was that for" he wines a little

(Drako)'' I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you its just I just wanted you to listen you me, Wait... where are we in the first place?...''

(Nylock) " hey you look like that one pokemon you know the grass turtle huh tewtwig"

(Drako)'' You mean turtwig Wait...'' Drako eyes get big and a giant smirk gets on his face. '' you said turtwig?'' Drako races to a puddle and looks in the reflection '' Holy Crap! I'm a turtwig!'' Drako turns around and gasps. '' Dude You look like a eevee! but your colors a little off whoa Ur shiny! So rare!"

(Nylock) "hey dude look what I can do!" Nylock leans down and starts to lick his crotch "all my dreams have come true"

(Drako) Drako gets a concerned look on his and coughs ''uh... well then, Hey listen Where are we?...''

(Nylock) "i dunno" he says muffled by his crotch.

(Drako)'' hhhmmmm if I'm correct I think were in Santalune forest''

Then Drako and Nylock hear a loud Crackle of a tree being smashed down.

(Nylock) Nylocks ears perk up as takes a break from licking himself "what was that?"

(Drako)'' I don't know but its sounds big and it might be coming this way'' Drako bites Nylocks tail and drags him quickly.

(Nylock) "oww oww aghhh! the ground hurts on my boner! please stop dragging me."

(Drako)''Its getting closer!, Nylock! Less licking more getting away!, I think we are being hunted"

(Nylock) Nylock gets up and starts to run next to his friend " its big too big...that's what she said."

(Drako)Drako sighs''COME ON! We gotta move!''

Drako and Nylock get out of the forest and make there way out into large areas of grass fields.

(Nylock)"shit there's nowhere to hide"

They see the giant Tyrannic emerge from the words

(Nylock) " shit dude fuck this " Nylock starts to run faster

The Tyranitar use focus blast to blast in front of Nylock blocking their means of escape as the Tyranitar approaches them. They both notice a health bar for them and their opponents. it appear in their vision.

(Nylock) Nylock sees Drako tense up ''Drako...what the fuck are you doing,Your not planning taking that thing on are you?!''

(Drako) Drako looks back at Nylock ''No matter how big my opponent is I shall fight and defend!''

Drako charges at the mighty Tyranitar and when made contact the Tyranitar Lashes at Drako with its claws and pushes Drako back, then he tries to get up but from the damage hes taken, hes sore and cant quite get up, But hes gets up shaking but holds up strong, And the Tyranitar goes for another focus blast.

(Drako)'' Ill take you on, I will stay strong!''

Then when the Tyranitar lets out his fury Nylock yelled his name But Drako stood strong while looking into the eyes of the raging Tyranitar but... Drako but then flinches and a figure jumps in between Drako and the Tyranitar and Dragon claws the focus blast in halve, Drako then realizes the figure that stands between him and the Tyranitar is a male level 64 Haxorus, Then the Haxorus turns around and asks the two if they were OK.

(Drako) '' ya were fine thank you sir''

The Haxorus nods and commands the two to run and get away from here as quick as possible Drako and Nylock obey and runs as they can the other way, looking back at the savior that saved them from the drastic situation,... Then after running about a mile Drako and Nylock decide to catch their breath and rest.

(Nylock)'' Fuck! We almost died!''

after about an half hour the stranger Haxorus walks towards the two and sits down, as the two stare at they can see scares and scratches on him.

(Nylock)'' So... did ya win?''

The Haxorus glances at Nylock

(Haxorus) he nods '' yes but he'll be looking for us.

(Draco) '' um... not trying to be rude sir, but what is your name?

(Draiden) '' My name is Draiden and may I ask who you two are?

(Drako)'' Hello Draiden my name is Drako and this is my best friend Nylock''

(Draiden)'' Drako...

(Drako)'' Yes?''

(Draiden) '' You know what you did was very dangerous...

Drako looks down ashamed while Nylock start to lick his crotch again

(Draiden) '' but it was also amazing, You have a brave soul, putting yourself in danger to save another, I'm impressed...'' Draiden gives a smile to Draco.

(Drako) I do feel stronger

(Draiden) ''Whats your friend doing?'' getting a uncomfortable expression on his face

(Drako)'' I really don't know...''

(Nylock) "Ur just jelly cause you cant"

(Draiden) "Umm ok then..."

Nylocks ears perk up as they hear a sharp screech of pain coming from the forest. Nylock jumps up and runs towards the screeching sound without notice. Once he arrives at the source of the sound he sees a vulpix buried under a piled of trees.

(Nylock) "hey just hang on a little longer I'll get you out" Nylock starts to bash the logs out of the way with tackle he heaves the hurt vulpix onto his back and he starts to walk over to his friends "hey Draid do you know how to get any type of wrapping and Drako I need two semi long strong sticks"

(Drako)'' alright, on it''

(Draiden)'' I know a plant that will do the trick''

(Nylock) "OK good I need them pronto fast I just gotta put her leg back in place it should be easy cause shes passed out." he grabs a hold of her leg and he waits for the supply's.

(Draco)'' Hey Nylock I got the sticks''

(Draiden) ''I too have the supplies for the wounds!''

(Nylock) "OK stay close ill need them soon" he holds her leg tightly as he snaps her leg back into place he quickly grabs the sticks from Drako and lines them up with her leg then he grabs the plant from Draiden and he wraps it around her leg and the sticks and tying it making a make-shift brace.

(Draiden) '' Well... now that you've done what you can the best thing to do now is to probably to let the vulpix rest Nylock.''

(Nylock) "yeah" he carries the vulpix to a shaded spot under a tree and he sits next to the Vulpix

(Drako) looks over smiles at Nylock ''Goodnight Nylock''

(Draiden) ''Come Draco lets get some rest, we all need it''


	2. Chapter 2

The lost tales of Drako & Nylock CHAPTER 2

During the night Nylock hears whimpers from the Vulpix that lies beside him

(Nylock)"hey are you ok?" he asks the vulpix next to him

(Vulpix) "yeah...it justs hurts so how did I get here?"

(Nylock)"i carried you here and I helped fix your leg"

(Vulpix)"he he no offense but arnt you pretty small to be able to do that"

(Nylock)" hah yeah I'm Nylock" he smiles

(Laon)"i'm laon nice to meet you" she yawns

(Nylock) " well we better get some rest something tells me that tomorrow will be a long day" he says as he lays back down and falls asleep.

Next morning...

(Draiden) Sets down a basket full of berries ''Hey Drako I have your...berries..." he sees Drako looking depressed "Whats wrong Drako?"

(Drako)"Do... you think i'm weak?''

(Draiden) ''No no not all, why?''

(Drako)'' back where I live lived back then I thought I was weak... But when I fought that Tyranitar I felt different, strong but not strong, I guess some of my problems are lingering in me...''

(Draiden)'' Stop thinking like that'' getting a disappointed expression on his face ''Im going to train you...Im going to show you that you arent just a weakling piece of shit''

(Drako)''hmm?''

(Draiden)'' come now...''Draiden takes Drako to a large area of grass fields...

(Draiden) "now...'' placing an boulder in front him ''Break this boulder''

(Drako)'' Huh..? Break that boulder?'' Looking very surprised ''I cant do th-''

(Draiden)'' Break the boulder...you think your weak...your wrong Drako everyone has their own strength and you... you have an amazing strength inside you'' Draiden gets a serious expression on his face.'' Now break the damn boulder!''

(Drako) gets an serious expression on his face.'' Alright...''Drako starts to charge at the boulder and yells with all his might!...Draco rams and bashes into the boulder.

(Drako) starts breathing heavily...

(Draiden)'' Again...''

(Drako) follows his orders and bashes into the boulder again, again, and again"

(Drako) ''RAAAHHH'' he Bashes into the boulder And The sound of the impact of the charge echos, And Giant cracks form on the boulder.

(Drako) Looks surprised ''HUH?...'' Then he looks at Draiden

(Draiden) Points to the boulder and smiles''That's strength!''

(Draco) Smiles

(Draiden) Bends down ''Drako don't you see? You are strong This world needs more people like you, Your Fair, Caring, And strong inside You stood up to a Tyranitar! And in your heart you can protect people from danger you are a special person Drako...Now...Lets check on the others''starts walking''Come on Drako''

(Drako) Smiles And catches up to Draiden...

meanwhile ( during the same tame as drakos lesson)

(Nylock) he yawns as he opens his eyes seeing the vulpix laying in his arms he blushes " h-hey laon?"

(Laon) she wakes up and not noticing her position" yes?"

(Nylock)"heh your warm" he smirks

(Laon) she giggles "so i'm guessing your enjoying this?"

(Nylock)"mmmm you bet"

(Laon) " he he then get ready I still have to thank you for helping my leg' she smirks

Nylock gets a surprised look on his face but it doesn't last long. Laon jumps up and kisses Nylock passionately Nylock slides his tongue into her mouth as he swirls his tongue around her mouth exploring every inch of it. He slowly breaks the kiss sliding his tongue out of her mouth panting. Laon pants as she looks at Nylock panting and blushing she smirks "ready to go further?" she pins him down on his back positioning his erection at the entrance of her cooch. She slowly lowers herself down onto his shaft "oh ahh n-nylock nghh" she moans. As it three fourths of his cock slide into her. Nylock moans "ahh dam your tight mmmm" he moans as she starts to bounce up and down on his shaft. She starts to bounce faster as Nylock thrusts to help her with the bouncing. Laon moans " I I im close" she is barley able to say through her moaning." m me to" he exclaims as he feels the vulpixs insides tighten

witch each thrust. After awhile they both moan loudly it ecoing through the forest as they cum allmost in unison.

(Laon) she collapses onto Nylocks chest panting " th-that was amazing"

(Nylock) "y-yeah" he kisses her passionately

(Loan) she yawns "can we take a nap like this?"

(Nylock)he chuckles " yeah sure"

They both fell asleep on each other with a peaceful look on their faces.

Draiden and Drako and return from there lesson...

(Draiden)''ah... home sweet home'' Draiden looks down ''ah my basket and the berries are still here I thought Nylock & That Vulpix were gonna eat it all'' hes chuckles

(Drako)'' I think we should start cooking supper...Wait... Where are they?''

Draiden and Drako peek on the two and check on them.

(Draiden)'' Do you think we should tell them dinner will be ready soon?''

(Drako)'' Hmmm... nah lets give them some time to themselves and give them some privacy''

(Draiden)'' Alright well then lets get dinner started''

The two get back to the station they set up for the making of dinner...'' few hours later'' Nylock and Laon get up and enter the area Drako and Draiden are in setting up dinner

(Drako) Notices Nylock and the Vulpix And lets go of the ladel '' Oh! You two are awake''

(Draiden) Drops supplies ''Oh!'' walks up to the to two also

(Drako)'' Also its seem you two were sleeping Quite close'' Winks at them both and Chuckles

Nylock and Vulpix blush

(Nylock) "Y-yeah we've gotten close. This is laon" he says still blushing

(Laon)"hello" she smiles blushing

(Drako)'' Laon its so Wonderful to meet you I am Drako,And This is is Draiden''

(Laon) she smiles "its nice to meet you it seems like ill be around often"

(Drako) smiles ''Thats wonderful''

(Draiden) ''Now... that we all Know each other, Nylock, Laon would you like to join us for dinner? Me and Drako have prepared it''

(Nylock) "sure i'm pretty hungry"

(Laon) "sure"

Everyone sits down

(Draiden)'' Now... dinner is served!'' He hands us plates with big sandwiches ''Our dish is called Sitrus Berry Sandwiches Enjoy!''

Everyone Starts eating.


	3. Chapter 3

The lost tales of Drako & Nyilock CHAPTER 3

The sun shimmers as it comes up, everyone is asleep accept Drako. As he sit on a ledge of a hill a mile away, he breathes, Relaxing, basking in the heat.

(Drako)''It's so beautiful, I miss everyone, But now I have responsibility's, No matter what I will be there for people, Even If I'm going die I won't stop being there for people…''

He stands up feeling the grass beneath his feet, but then to his left he hears snapping of tree's getting crushed and falling down then the Tyranitar from the other day appears roars making eye contact with Drako, then starts walking towards him

(Drako) Gasps ''Oh no! I need to get to the others!''

Once He gets to the others waking them from their slumber

(Drako)''Guys! We need to leave, NOW!

(Nyilock)Nyilock wakes up yawning "wha why? I wanna sleep more"

(Draiden)'' Whats happening?!''

(Drako) ''It's the Tyrantar its back it's coming this way!''

They all could hear the vibrations in the ground as the Tyranitar making its way towards them. Draiden picks up the three and carries them in his arms ''we need to go!'' And he makes his way to the open fields and sets them down.

(Draiden) ''You three hide!''

(Drako)'' What about you?!''

(Draiden)'' Don't worry about me! GO!''

The three hide in the thick trees and bushes then Draiden turns around then facing the Tyranitar making its way out of the woods the Tyranitar roars Draiden uses Dragon claw And race's towards it the Tyranitar charges, Then they clash into each other, Draiden slash's the Tyranitar, It stutters then the Tyranitar uses payback It's fist's get A dark purple aura and the Tyranitar Thrash's at draiden, Draiden loses his stance and falls down but quickly gets back up, Then use's Rock smash but then the Tyanitar uses Ice fang and grasps Draidens tusk and slam's him to the ground leaving cracks in ground he shakes trying to get up then realizes his left leg was broken, Then the Tyranitar uses dragon tail smash him into trees he staggers to get up gasping for air blood drips from his nose and his chest then Tyranitar uses Focus blast and sends him flying into trees and Tyranitar charges up his Focus blast while Draiden looks up at beast.

(Draiden) ''Drako, Nyilock, Laon! I'm sorry''

(Drako) starts shaking head ''No…no…NO!'' he starts tearing up

(Draiden)'' Don't forget who you are…''

Then the Tyranitar blasts Draiden, Drako yells at the top of his lungs…then when the smoked cleared up they could see Draidens bloody motionless body beside a smashed boulder The Tyranitar roars and walks away. When the coast was clear is the three race to Draidens body, All three stared in shock of what happened Drako kneels to the ground and cries, That was the moment they all knew Draiden was gone...the three make a burial and put flowers around Draidens body.

(Drako)''Rest in peace Draiden… And thank you for everything…''

(Nyilock)"well at least he was a bigger man the I and I mean in the lower half "

(laon) looks at nyilock and gives him a dirty look

(Drako) chuckles a little

(Nyilock)'' Do you think we should keep heading for the pokemon village?''

(Drako)''yeah we should keep going, it's what Draiden would of wanted.''

The three then finish their blessings and continued on their way to the pokemon village and Nyilock and Drako will always remember what Draiden had done for them.

Now the three were well away from draiden and they were on their way to the pokemon village

Nyilock is nuzzling laon as they walked and not noticing how loan had a look of annoyance of her face he has a very happy expression as he is enjoying himself

(Drako) '' Hey Nyilock I'm not trying to be rude but you might want to back off a little bit''

(Nyilock)Grumbles and nods '' Yeah... ok''

( Nyilock) walks closer to Drako and whispers.

(Nyilock)'' Why do you say that?''

(Drako)'' Because to her you may be smothering her too much so ease down a little bud''

So then the three continue their stroll, while walking Nyilock thinks to himself about his old life.

Nyilock thought about his past and how life was going back then. He was very glad he could start again in this new one loan has been his first girlfriend well actually the first girl who would talk to him. His old life was bad he didn't have very many friends only drako and a few others he was an introvert and that was a part of the problem he wasn't very smart or very good at things but now he doesn't have to worry about those things any more

(Nyilock) "Hey drako do you consider what happened to us a blessing or a curse "

(Drako) ''Nyilock I think about that everyday but from I'm thinking now it is very sad we had to leave our family's and our old life behind but if we were destined to do this I'm glad I get to go through it together with you'' he smiles

(Nyilock) look's at Drako and sigh's ''Well personally I'm glad I got to leave it all behind''

(Drako) Sighs and looks at Nyilock '' Well… no matter what happens I'm there for you…''

(Nyilock) Nods and continues walking.


End file.
